Kicked Aside
by Danny Anime Girl
Summary: A cute story about hurt, love, and the art of letting someone go. HomuraXGoku SanzoXGoku l8ter
1. Kicked Aside

Ok this is a cute Tear jerker (Or at least I hope it is....) I wrote this on a whim to get rid of my Writers block on another story I'm writing.... I just ment to write U useless drabble but It ended up like this so I JUST HAD TO UPLOAD IT!!!! I hope you enjoy ^^  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine if it was it would be FILLED with yaoi ,  
Pairing: GokuXHomura And SanzoXGoku later

* * *

"Ugh…"

Goku said as he felt himself float into consciousness. He put his hand on his head. "Is it time for breakfast?" He mumbled to no one on particular. Then Goku realized no one was hitting him for saying something about food. Goku's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. "What the-?" He said looking around. He saw nothing familiar around him. "Where… am I…." he asked. Just then with a horrible yanking in his heart he remembered what happened the day before.

_---------------_

"_You are too old to live here." Sanzo said._

"_Wha-?" Goku said looking at his master._

"_I said you are too old to be living with me anymore; people will get the wrong idea."_

"_N-no they won't! I'll find a girlfriend!" Goku said desperately. _

"_No. You cannot stay here. Now get your stuff and get the hell out!" With that said Sanzo turned on his heal and walked away._

"_S-Sanzo…." Goku said reaching out to his master. "D-don't leave me…." Goku felt tears well up in his eyes. _

_Sanzo ignored him and kept on walking. _

_Goku fell to his knees, sobbing. "N-no… D-don't go… SANZO!!!!! Sanzo… please… Sanzo…." Goku then felt very weary. He curled up on the ground and sobbed to himself, slowly drifting off into an unpleasant sleep. _

_---------------_

Goku felt tears well up in his eyes again. He let them fall because no one was there to see.

"Are you awake?"

Goku's head shot up towards the door, which was closed for the moment.

"H-…" Goku hiccupped. "Homura?" He said wiping his face quickly.

Homura opened the door and walked in.

"Good to see your ok…" he said carefully. He came and sat on the bed beside Goku's waist.

"W-why… are you here?" Goku said as strongly as he could.

"I saw you passed out on the street I couldn't just leave you there…"

"Th-the… street?" Goku asked.

"Yah you where curled up into a little ball as if you where trying to protect yourself… or something…"

Goku looked down. His heart was about to burst with sorrow.

Homura looked at the usually hyperactive kid. Then he was shocked to see a few small shimmering lights fall from his face.

"G-Goku?" Homura asked.

Goku looked up at him pathetically with tears in his eyes.

"H-he… left me…. H-he… K-kicked… meh- Me out…"

It took Homura a few seconds to get what was going on.

"N-no… way…" he said to himself.

"H-he left me!" Goku said. "I'm a-alone! Alone! A-again!" Goku let his face fall to his hands.

Homura saw his shoulders shaking and heard the stifled sob's, he felt really sorry for the young boy right now… So Homura took the chance, he twisted his body around and pulled Goku close into a hug.

"It's ok…" he soothed stroking his hair. Goku didn't care what was going on all he could think about was that he was alone in the world again.

"Shhhhhh….." Homura said. "You're not alone…" Goku's shoulders shook a bit more. "You have me…" Homura said stepping onto a ledge.

Goku looked up at him. "I-I do?" He asked.

Homura wiped a tear from Goku's eye and nodded.

"You have me no matter what… I promise…"

Goku's bottom lip trembled and he threw himself onto Homura, hugging him as tight as possible. "T-thanks… t-thank you… Ho-Homura…" Goku said.

Homura hummed a tune as he pulled Goku onto his lap Goku cuddled up and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Homura smiled down at the sleeping child. He stood up and laid Goku back down in the bed. He covered the boy up and pushed some hair out of his face.

"Goku…" He murmured.

Homura stood to full height, and resisting the urge to jump into the bed as well, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Ok I hope you all liked , Cute Goku Homura Fluffy-ness X3 Yay Now I know Sanzo wouldn't do that but it'll make since when we get deeper into the story Reviews are appreciated....  
Background person: Pft What ever!! Appreciated??? THEY ARE LOVED!!!! she usually doesn't upload another chappie until she has at least one review (positive) and a favie  
Me: THAY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!! (Though it is quite true ^^)


	2. Sad Reality letting him go

Ok My comp has lost ALL of its files thanks to this dang comp dude.... darn him.... SO I had to find the next part of my story on my email... and be happy... I send this story to my BFF before I put it up here and with all my other stories.... SORRY!!! your gunna havta wait cause BOTH 'WORD' AND 'PAINT' ARE GONE OFF OF MY COMPUTER ENTIRELY!!!!!! I can't do anything..... *sob* BUT!!! I used the doc of 'Revelations' to past the update of my story on here... SO BE DANG FRIKEN HAPPY!!!! anyways this WAS going to be two chappies but considering the circumstances under which my life SUCKS right now.... you get one... BE HAPPY!!!!! and happy reading ^_^  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki not mine DO I LOOK JAPANESE TO YOU!?!?!?  
Pairing: Homura X Goku (cause we all know theses two don't get enough love ,) and Sanzo X Goku later

* * *

Goku shivered from the cold. "Hmmmm…" he hummed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where did… he go?" Goku looked out the window to his right. It's a full moon he said quietly to himself. He figured he must have gone to sleep hours ago because it had been about in the middle of the day when he awoke last.

Goku pulled his knees close to his chest and again started to silently sob.

_'How could he do this to me?'_ Goku thought. _'I thought I'd be his… his forever…. Why would he suddenly abandon me?'_ Goku rested his head on his knees squeezing his eyes shut. _"I feel sick… I feel sick…."_ Goku said quietly. Goku suddenly felt the urge to throw up. His head shot up and he lay back down quickly and held as still as possible, trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling.

"Sanzo…." Goku mumbled he closed his eyes but he lay there for hours lost in his thoughts.

Goku flinched as he heard the door open.

"Goku… are you awake yet?" Goku heard Homura say. Goku didn't exactly want to talk to the war god at the moment so he closed his eyes. "Goku…" Homura said. He sat down on the bed next to Goku's body. Homura laid his hand on Goku's arm. "Goku…" Homura said again. "I'm sorry for you, I wish I could make everything better, but even as the god I am… I can't… so… I'll try to make you as happy as possible to forget him… he kicked you aside… you shouldn't have to suffer, you've done nothing wrong, he did… I swear… I'll try my best… Goku…" Goku was surprised at how sappy and different Homura was when no one was around.

Though it was slightly weird it did make him feel a little bit better, to know that at least one person cared about him enough.

Homura reached his hand out to ruffle Goku's hair a bit. Goku thought he should make Homura's day to thank him. "–omura…." Goku mumbled in his sleep. Homura's hand stopped in its tracks. He withdrew his hand and looked at it quizzically. He then pulled the covers all the way over the boy, so he wouldn't get cold and got up. "I'll bring you some food later Goku…" he said quietly walking out of the room.

Goku smiled for the first time in two days. He felt better, and was glad Homura had come to see him.

Homura sat down on his bed in his room. 'Why had Sanzo just dumped the boy? I thought he actually cared for him….' Homura was completely confused when he last saw the pair it was right after they had completed they're mission. They were both surprised and confused to see Homura alive. Later they had found out that Homura was no longer a god. He did not have to wear his shackles any more; he also no longer bore the crimson chakra on his forehead. For Homura was now a human (just a really powerful one). "They seemed closer than ever back then…" Homura murmured to himself. Homura laid himself down on his back looking up at the ceiling. "Why would that monk do this… he knows Goku would be crushed… Does he just not care?"

Goku got up after he was sure Homura was gone and walked over to the window. "Sorry, Homura… I'll be back…" Goku then jumped up onto the window sill and jumped off. He wandered the streets until he saw the place he was with Sanzo last. Goku got down on his hands and knees and sniffed at the ground. He was here… Goku murmured. Goku crawled along following Sanzo's scent he soon came upon the edge of the town. Goku looked up into the trees ahead of him. "Sanzo… you must be there…" Goku said. He put his head back down to the ground and again started moving forward. He soon came upon a clearing Goku could see a huge tree in the middle of it and the golden haired monk, with a cigarette that had long since gone out in his mouth. Goku crept up so he could see Sanzo better he made sure to stay on his hands and knees though. The monk's eyes were closed and he appeared to have dried tears on his cheeks but Goku knew Sanzo, so he figured it was just his imagination. Goku felt the tears coming again. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his shoulders shake.

Homura mulled over a few ideas in his head but none of them seemed to fit. Before he knew it the sun had peeked over the mountain. Homura got up and walked over to the window. I guess he will be hungry when he awakes… Homura said. He walked out of his room and made Goku some Meet Buns because he knew Goku loved them. Afterwards he set them on the table and went to see if Goku was hungry at all. "Goku?" Homura asked as he opened the door. Homura gasped and stopped in his tracks when he saw the room completely empty. Goku was gone.

"Where is he?" Homura asked himself worriedly.

Homura followed the trail He assumed Goku must have taken and jumped out the window. Homura looked around and decided that the place he found Goku was the best place to start. He ran to the street and stopped when he got there. Taking a look around he thought of where the boy might have gone. "To find Sanzo…" Homura said to himself. He took off to where he thought Sanzo would be. Homura silently crashed thru the trees until he came to a clearing. Homura was relieved to see that the monk was where he was thought to be. Homura took a look around but did not see Goku anywhere. He crept forward until he heard small sobbing. Homura looked down about eight feet ahead of him to find Goku lying in the tall grass just twenty feet from Sanzo. Goku looked like he had been crawling forward but lost it and just fell where he was. Homura knelt down and shuffled forward, he grabbed Goku gently. Goku flinched at first but upon realizing who it was, relaxed. Homura pulled the smaller boy into his arms and slowly got up. "Shhhhh…." Homura said. He turned and started walking back to the town.

Sanzo's eye's opened at the sound of someone talking to a baby. Sanzo did a double take at seeing Goku sobbing ind Homura's arms. And Homura walking away from where Sanzo sat. "He's found someone else…" Sanzo said quietly. "He doesn't need me at all. G-good…" Sanzo felt his heart flip. He grabbed his chest and gazed up at the stars, "He belongs to Homura now... not mine anymore…" Sanzo felt his head drop at the thought of never seeing his young boy ever again. "It's for the better." He said. "For him… and me…"

* * *

Ok..... I liked it... WHO ELSE EH? EH? EH?!?!?!! I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!!!! and favies.... and story/author alerts.... those make me happy to.... , oh yah!


End file.
